On many occasions it is desirable to move a loaded railway waggon from a railway yard to a place of unloading, or from such a place back to the yard. For performing such movements specially designed trucks have been used, which are expensive and furthermore are difficult to bring into proper position with respect to the rail heads.
A device for moving railway waggons outside a railway yard may include a framework carrier adapted for co-operation with a transporting member, and having a length corresponding to the length of a railway waggon, and means for locking the waggon to the carrier.
According to the invention it is now proposed that the framework carrier includes two first, longitudinal beams, each carrying a length of rail and located at a mutual distance locating said lengths of rail at normal track gauge, as well as two second, transverse beams adapted to co-operate with the transporting member, and having a length suited, when brought into contact with fixed stops at the track heads, to locate the lengths of rail in alignment with the rails of the track. The means for locking the waggon to the carrier may advantageously include braking blocks, pivotably connected to the carrier, and adapted for co-operation with the wheels of the waggon, as well as a spring loaded linkage, adapted normally to maintain the braking blocks in engaged position, means being provided within the pocket for actuating the linkage towards releasing position.